


" Smile for the Camera! "

by xXSHSLWeebXx



Series: happy endings are overrated. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Evil Chara (Undertale), F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lucid Dreaming, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Psychological Torture, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, They just need to be slapped then hugged, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSHSLWeebXx/pseuds/xXSHSLWeebXx
Summary: ...Here we go(again).





	" Smile for the Camera! "

(wip, dont want this deleted haha--)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Here we go(again).


End file.
